1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge, and more particularly to a cartridge having a gear transmission device for transmission purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical speed selectable screw driver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,866 to Badiali and includes a driving stem rotatably secured in a handle and a gear transmission device disposed in the handle and coupled between the handle and the driving stem for allowing the handle to drive the driving stem. However, two clutch devices are required to be provided in the gear transmission device for allowing the driving stem to be rotated by the handle, such that the tool includes a complicated configuration.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional gear transmission tools.